


THE BLACKFISH

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After the Red Wedding. Smutty. MAY contain SPOILERS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the Red Wedding. Smutty. MAY contain SPOILERS.

"Ser Brynden..?"  
Jeyne stopped. She wanted to keep following the mans long steps on the muddy path, until the narrow sea, or the end of the forest, she did not really care. The impossibly long, broad shouldered man turned quickly to look at her. He frowned,  
"Are you tired? Shall I carry you again?"  
She was, but shook her head,  
"No. I must make sure you understand..."  
It started to drizzle. She had to tell him, even if he would leave her in the damp forest,  
"... that there is no heir... We tried and wanted very much, but I think I am barren. So, there's nothing to save."  
"There's you."

 

Blushed, Jeyne listened carefully when he started talking. He waited patiently when her eyes lingered to the fire. For a moment it looked like she was going to say something, but then just squeaked, biting her lip. She got up slowly,  
"I agree. Shall I undress, then?"

Ser Brynden sighed, he would have liked to see what had felt many times on their journey when she had nestled next to him in the dark,  
"Just come here, I'll take care of it."  
Jeyne had allready placed her mat as close to Brynden she thought proper. She stood infront of him and opened her long chestnut braid,  
"Shall I prepare you, pleasure you, with my mouth first?"  
Ser Brynden would have liked it even more, the thought of her full, red lips wrapped around him moistened the tip of his member.  
"You dont have to do that, Jeyne."  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind, Robb quite liked it when I..."  
The Blackfish gathered all his restrain not to grap her curls, and have her suck him until he spilled in her lovely mouth. Her eyes were confused.  
"It is allright, come here."  
Jeyne came lying next to him. Ser Brynden hugged her, stroking her back. She buried her face in his chest giving a long, relaxed sigh. Her breathing was so steady, he thought she had fell asleep. For a moment he had a mind to let her rest.

He kept stroking her back a few times. He started up from her neck, passed the narrow waist all the way down to Jeynes lush, round butt. He cupped it in his palm with gentle pressure. He kept repeating the stroke, until her breathing came unsteady and she gasped every time his hand reached her butt. Jeyne let her hands run through his windburned grey hair. Her eyes turned feverish and she started to search his chest and back.  
He lifted her arms from his shoulders and turned her around, kissing the part of her neck he had just caressed, his voice was smoky but kind,  
"You can close your eyes, and imagine I am Robb."  
He waited for a second, for her to lean closer to him, to press her warm buttom against his pelvis. He then nibbed her shoulder gently, and made sure she was tucked well under the covers. Nights were getting cold.

Jeyne did not close her eyes, though. Ser Brynden opened her shirt a bit so he could fondle her teats. He took his time cupping them, enjoying their fullness, feeling the tips sharpen between his fingers. He imagined how it would be to see them bare, bouncing on top of him. He moaned at the thought, kissing her ear. She tilted her head to find his lips with hers.  
"Oh, Brynden..."  
"You are very beautiful, Jeyne."  
The Blackfish lifted her skirts up, opened her smallclothes, stroked the curve of her hip before letting himself feel her smooth fold. Her nub was swollen and slick, as he had anticipated. Bryndens touch made her shiver and moan.  
"Please kiss me, Brynden..."  
He tasted her lips and tongue, they tasted like wild berries.  
"Jeyne, you are so lovely..."

Under the covers he felt Jeynes hand reaching for his manhood. He wished she did not feel him yet, so he took her hand to his lips and kissed them.  
"Jeyne, did Robb ever like to watch you touch your own nub?"  
Bryndens fingers rubbed Jeynes folds, she shivered almost uncontrollably.  
"Oh, yes... once..."  
He placed her hand between her thighs. Clumsy, she started to search for the right spot.  
"That's good, Jeyne..."  
Brynden pulled himsel a bit further from her warmth, and opened his breeches. She felt him hold her hips and gently bend her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynden guided his member between her legs.   
"I need you to relax, can you do that..?"  
"Yes... maybe, Brynden."  
Kissing her ear, Brynden held gently the hand she had pleasured herself. He   
curled two of her fingers inside her.  
"Mmmm..."  
Jeyne squirmed and moaned,  
"Oh, Brynden... It feels... so good..."  
He drew her finger slowly away to his lips, tasting her heat with his tonque. She turned her head to see what he was doing,   
"How does it taste like..?"  
"Wonderful..."  
Brynden kissed her lips, taking his fingers back inside her, pushing one inside, fucking her gently with his fingers. He pushed another finger, pleasuring her with two fingers. Jeyne took his hand to her lips, tasted herself with her tongue and sucked both his fingers. Brynden gasped, her mouth sent waves of pleasure all the way to his member and the pressure was almost intolerable. 

 

Ashamed, Jeyne blushed how she had just sucked his juicy fingers, he must think she is a wanton, but she couldn't help but to want more, so she gathered her courage to ask,  
"Brynden, could you do it again, please?"  
"Of course Jeyne..."  
Jeyne gave a broken sigh each time he pushed his finger inside her. Brynden felt she was very tense, still,  
"Jeyne, try to relax every time I push in..."  
"Mmhh... like this...?"  
"Yes... Better. Jeyne, I am going to take my fingers from your lovely cunt and put my cock inside instead. Remember to relax..."  
"Mmhh...Yes, Brynden..."

 

Brynden guided his member in her slick folds. She was open after the fingering so he pushed himself inside her with one slow move. A whine escaped from her lips, though she tried to bite them. Brynden felt her cunt tense around him,  
"I am hurting you."  
Jeyne lied with a broken voice,  
"No, it's fine. You can go on..."  
"You are very brave, Jeyne."  
Stroking her hair, he whispered,  
"Jeyne, breath..."  
Breathing in, she searched his hand and took it her cheek, kissing the knuckles and fingers, one by one. Brynden pulled his member further on her inbreath,   
"...and breath out..."  
With each outbreath he pushed further. He didn't move, until she was ready and breath by breath relaxed around him.  
"Aahmm, oh.... Mmhhhmmn, oh Brynden."  
Cupping her teats he took her nipple between his fingers playing with it gently.  
"You are so luscious..."

 

"Oh, Brynden... Ah, ah, ah, ah..."  
"That's right, don't hold back..."  
She squirmed when he left another hand at her teat, and took another between her legs, rubbing her nub. After a little while Brynden heard her moaning getting unsteady.   
She reached her peak arching her back, sobbing his name and burying her fingers in his flesh. Her womanhood spasmed around Bryndens stiff member.   
Not gotten even close to his climax, the Blackfish pulled himself out of her, stroking gently her sweaty chestnut hair. Her breathing came steady and her voice was sleepy,  
"Brynden..."  
He pulled down her skirts and made sure was tucked well under covers. Watching her fall asleep, he wondered what she would dream of.   
"Sweet dreams, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up, she was staring at him. She had tucked herself as close as she could, and gave him a smile,  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning Jeyne..."  
A hint of insecurity lingered in her eyes, so the Blackfish added,  
"... my love."  
Smiling wider she relaxed against him. He could feel her full teats against his chest.  
"It is so beautiful."  
Rain had stopped. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.  
"Yes, very."  
"Brynden, I don't quite understand what we did, last night?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Yesterday, you didn't really..."  
Biting her lip, she shook her head, regretting ever mentioning it.   
"Go one, Jeyne."  
"You didn't relieve yourself, Brynden. Robert always told me it was not healthy for a man, not to relieve the pressure in his manhood."

Feeling a new pressure rise between his legs, Brynden decided not to tell her what he had done to his manhood with his hands after she had fallen asleep.   
Eyelashes agaist his cheek, she whispered,  
"Robert often asked for me to pleasure him, so I would gladly..."  
Jeyne felt his member rise against her belly. She panted,  
"Oh, that's... Good... Why didn't you, spill inside me, I thought it was the whole purpose?"  
Brynden cupped briskly her buttcheeks,  
"You fell asleep..."  
Pressing his lips against hers, he opened her lips with his tongue. Jeyne lifted her hands to caress his shoulders, firm stomach and opened his breeches studying his member with her delicate hand.  
"Mmhhh, Brynden, you are so... Ample..."  
"Besides, my love, it does not have to be the only purpose."  
"Oh, Brynden!"

With a single graceful move, she rolled astride on top of him and guided his manhood inside her wet folds.  
The strenght in Jeynes dainty but womanly body took the Blackfish by surpise.   
"Oh, Jeyne!"  
For a while she couldn't move, but stared blankly at him. Her beautiful face had gone pale, but slowly he could see her cheeks started to burn and she parted her lips licking them. He supported her round hips with his hands.   
"Take your time, Jeyne my love..."  
"Ohhmmmhhhhh..."  
Panting, she started moving her hips around him. Eyes partly closed, she arched her back letting him as deep as she could.   
"Ahhh, mmmhhhhh..."  
Her hair fell in chestnut river on her shoulders and back. Gasping, Brynden pulled her shirt open and flicked her hair away, so he could see her bare teats.   
Feeling her thight cunt around his member, full round teats bouncing in her rhythm, his member twitched. Her red nipples were like two wild berries bouncing infront of him. Cupping her teats, he gently pinched them between his fingers.  
Jeyne rode his cock with pure bliss on her face.  
"Mmmhhh, Brynden..."  
The uncontrollable spasms of her cunt around his member when she reached her peak were almost enough for him to spill inside her. Breathless, she stroked his hand on her teats, and asked,  
"Robert liked to put his manhood between my teats and spill on my face, would you like.."  
The Blackfish did not hear another word, and his formidable manhood twitched and spilled its warm seed deep inside her still contracting cunt.

 

Kissing her sweaty neck, he pulled her closer.  
"My love."  
"Did it please you?"  
"Jeyne, my love, it was everything I hoped for and more, but..."  
Squirming away from his embrace, she buttoned up her shirt. Her eyes looked at his face softly.  
"Maybe, next time, we could leave aside all the things you did with Robert, and not mention him while we are in the midst of our own endevours?"  
Blushing, Jeyne looked at her hands,  
"What must you think of me for speaking such filth."  
Brynden held her hands very gently. There was nothing he wanted to hear more from her lips, than good filth.  
"No, quite contrary my love. I have nothing but praise for you, you were the most devoted wife and have the bravest heart."  
"What is it, then?"  
"Sometimes we must let go of the past to continue living. Do you understand?"  
He did not mention the burn of jealousy and heat he felt each time her words brought a lively picture of Robert and her together to his mind.  
"Of course I understand. We continue living."  
Smiling, she caressed his hair and something in her hazel eyes made him realise she was in love with him. He understood also, that she did not know it herself yet.  
"Yes, together."


	4. Chapter 4

She had curled in a tiny gap between two mossy rocks and looked up to the branches of the trees. She counted weeks, again and again, but knew it was too early to be sure.  
Pressing her cheek agaist the soft moss she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the sun. 

 

He heard her footsteps, even lighter than usual, behind the tree he was leaning on.  
"Look, Brynden!"  
Jeyne had dozens of apples gathered in her skirt. Her once white petticoat was embroidered with seashells, her fathers sigil.  
"Where did you find them?"  
"There was an old woman in the path, farmwife, on her way to town. She was so kind."  
"She didn't ask anything?"  
"You don't think..? Oh Brynden, I am so stupid..."  
"No, everything is all right. We were moving on anyway. But only after our stomachs ache from those apples."

Laughing, Jeyne sat next to him. The apples rolled all over the ground like they had fallen from the tree they were under.  
"Take a bite... They are so sweet."  
"They are good!"  
Pecking his lips lightly she draped her hands around him,  
"This is nice."  
Kissing his face again she leaned close and whispered something in his ear. Smiling, he asked,  
"Mmhh, how late, Jeyne?"  
"Not late enough. Yet."  
Jeyne had braided her hair in the morning but stubborn chestnut strands had fell off it, framing her face. Sun behind her dyed it almost red. Smiling, she tossed away the applecore Brynded was nibbling and gave him a new one.

 

 

 

"Seven blessings, lady Stark."  
In front of her stood the ugliest man she had ever seen, holding a tiny bundle. She would have felt very sorry for him, if she had not been so scared. Brynden was never far, though.  
"Tyrion Lannister send his regards."  
Jeyne opened her lips to scream for Brynden, but the man kneeled down, realising his words were not chosen well. Jeyne noticed he was holding a tiny bundle inside his cloak.  
"I am Sandor Clegane."  
He opened the blanket over the bundle,  
"He is the son of Theon Greyjoy and Sansa Stark. Robbs nephew, and some claim, the true heir of the Seastone Chair."  
Little boy had Tully blue eyes and auburn hair. Jeyne gasped,  
"He is the image of Robert!"  
"Yes. Sansa named him after her brother."  
"She named him Robert!"  
Crying, and smiling, she kneeled to the boy.  
"He is so beautiful! Let me hold him. Hello, little Robb..."

 

Bryndens words were plain but made no sense to her,  
"What?"  
"If you are not with child, the fault could be mine. We can trust him. You should lay with him for as many times as you can, before he leaves. His son would pass for a Stark well enough."  
Shaking her head,  
"With him?"  
"You should have no trouble doing it."  
Brynden could see the hurt in her eyes,  
"No trouble? Tell me you are joking?"  
"I only mean, as the Queen in the North, you are accustomed to formidable men. He has a hideous exterior, but he doesn't lack honor."  
"Maybe I am pregnant already?"  
"We can hope, but we should make sure to use every opportunity to..."  
Tears rose to her eyes and she interrupted him,  
"And how would you feel? Would you have no trouble with it, Brynden?"  
Having immense trouble with it, the Blackfish lied,  
"No, Jeyne."  
Turning away, so he could not see her crying, she whispered,  
"Fine."  
Brynden stared at her as she disappeared to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!  
> Feel free to comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jeyne watched him bathe in the river. He was larger, but shorter than Brynden.  
There was something astonishingly akward about him even when his each move oozed strenght and confidence. His black hair covered his scarry side, and Jeyne was shocked how beautiful the structure of his face was.  
His muscular body dripped water and walking away from water he shaked his hair dry like a dog and Jeyne could see his scars clearly.  
Somehow, they didn't ruin his looks and Jeyne wondered if the Gods had not seen fit to mark him with fire, would he had actually lacked something.

 

 

"Tully!"  
Brynden looked down on the Hound.  
"Clegane. Naked as in your nameday? Are you here to seduce me?"  
Sandor barked a dry laugh,  
"Funny. I was bathing and Jeyne was kind enough to take them for washing. Apparently her own clothes were dirty as well, because she stripped and is now bathing in the river. Like a nymph, and what a soft voice... Do you know what it took not to shuff my cock in her mouth?"  
Knowing exactly, the Blackfish glanced the Hounds buldge. Thinking Jeyne in the river, he felt a buldge of his own. 

"If you wanted her to spread her legs for anyone until heavy with a pup, why did you have her fall in love with you first? Not that I blame you... A tasty fresh berry like her, what man would not wan't her servicing all his needs ever so willingly."  
"Mind your words. North needs an heir, and time for that is running short."  
"A man like you knows the difference in simply spilling his seed inside a woman and seducing her."  
"One doesn't simply spill his seed in a woman such as her!"  
"No, one does not. Oh, I bed you guided her to pleasure herself while you were at it, and made her taste her own honey, too."  
It took all Sandors restrain to remain deadpan and not burst into laughter when he saw the Blackfish blush like a guilty little boy.  
"Unless you really want me to go back to the river and have my taste of her, I suggest you go do it yourself. If she forgives you. I'll take care of Robert, take your time, Tully."

 

 

Jeyne was standing in the river, the water reached all the way to her waist. Her long braid fell on her back. Quietly, he took off his clothes and waded behind her. Jeyne turned around,  
"Brynden..."  
The man was surpised she had not only heard, but recognised him as well.  
"...I don't want to do it."  
The look in her eyes tore his heart,  
"Jeyne, I am so sorry for asking that of you, and I would not wan't you to do it."  
Jeyne played with her braid and smiled a bit,  
"Why not? North needs an heir..."  
His eyes wanted to wander to her naked body, but he kept looking deep in her eyes,  
"It does. But I would never want you to do such a thing unless you wanted to, do you understand?"  
Jeyne did, but for some reason wanted him to understand as well, Brynden could not help but to let his eyes wander at her bare teats.  
"Brynden, I do want to, but only with you."

 

"Since I am washing clothes anyway, you can't be the only one going in dirty ones."  
Before he could stop her, she ran to the riverbank and dipped his clothes in the water. Brynden sighed,  
"Drying those is going to take its time. We will all be naked for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos, I love comments as well!


	6. Chapter 6

Wearing only her cloak, Jeyne hung the clean clothes to the trees as best as she could. She had swaddled Robert and he was awake in his crate. His bright blue eyes looked at her keenly. Jeyne gave the baby a smile,  
"You, unlike me, will grow up washing your own clothes, hunting your food and lighting the fire yourself, and if the Gods see fit, in time you will have all the squires you could hope for."  
Robert drooled.  
"Sandor tells me you look like your mother Sansa. She must be a real beauty, I can already tell that the maidens will sing your songs from Iron Islands to the Narrow Sea."  
Tickling his nose, she laughed,  
"Sandor took very good care of you while bringing you to us, and you are always so happy when he is holding you. I never met your father, but your uncle Robb nearly choked with rage when he heard Theon kidnapped your mother to Iron Islands."  
Funny she had not noticed the green mixed in his blue eyes before.  
"I am glad he did, because now we have you."

 

 

"Tell me of her."  
Sandor looked up from the fire. He had nearly dozed off and had to clear his throat,  
"Of lady Sansa?"  
"Unless it would pain you too much."  
The Hound gulped,  
"Pain me?"  
"Robb told me the mad King had his kingsguard beat her. You were kingsguard, weren't you? That must have been a hard order for you?"  
"I was never really Kingsguard and he did not order me to beat her. With others, she wasn't so lucky. She might be actually safer at the Iron Islands than she was at the Red Keep..."  
Jeyne blushed,  
"Sandor, we stayed at an inn before you found us... They were singing the ghastly songs of the..."  
Feeling sorry for her, she looked so embarrassed, he finished her sentence for her,  
"Krakens and the Little Wolf. I heard them too. You do know why they were written, Jeyne?"  
"To shame the Starks and Theon. I don't care if Sansa lost her honor. Promise, not to leave her there, never. Even if lord Tyrion would."  
"I promise."

 

Seeing Jeyne relax, he continued,  
"I know what Tully asked of you."  
She tensed up again,  
"Oh! You do? Did he tell you?"  
"No, I guessed, first."  
Jeyne fiddled with her hands.  
"Why are you bringing this up now?"  
"He wanted us to consider it again."

Jeyne shook her head, she could not hide the bitternes in her voice,  
"Is that why he left? He is coming back as he promised?"  
"Yes, but Jeyne, I am leaving soon. This is the last chance. He asked me to tell you, that the future of north might depend on it, and to remind us, that he is not in his prime anymore."  
Suddenly, the forest felt dark and cold. Her cloak could not keep away the autumn,  
"But he told me he would not want me to... he made me think that... he..."  
Her voice broke,  
"That he cared for me."  
"He doesn't care for you."  
Moving closer Sandor placed his hand gently on her shoulder,  
"He loves you, Jeyne."  
Jeyne smiled, tears her cheeks,  
"Did he tell you that?"  
The Hound snorted,  
"No, it was obvious."  
To Jeyne, the forest felt a little warmer again. Sandor hugged her,  
"Have we considered, then?"  
"Yes, and no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do comment, and let me know if you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Sandor Clegane vanished in to the forest, little Robert started crying. He cried no matter what Jeyne did, and when he was done crying he started screaming. When the red little bundle was too exhausted to scream, he puked and started waling.   
"You miss Sandor, don't you. We both do. But you know what, we will see him again, I promise. And he will bring your mother Sansa to us, if the Gods see fit."  
Falling asleep still waling, his little breath turned steady only after deep dreams reached him.   
A little worried, for Brynden should have been back already, she let her eyes close and tried to relax.  
Falling asleep, holding little Robert tightly, she dreamed of the late King of the North. 

Robert was even more handsome than the day he wed her, his eyes were glowing strange light from within. Jeyne smiled through her tears,  
"I miss you every day you are not by my side."  
"My love, I never left you."  
He kissed little Robb's forehead,  
"He is my blood."  
Kissing Jeyne's forehead, he placed his hand gently on her belly,  
"So is he. I will always look after you all."

 

"Jeyne my love, get up right away."  
Jeyne woke up, Brynden by her side.  
"Brynden... What is wrong."  
"I was delayed."  
"I dreamed of Robert. He told me there is a boy in my belly."  
"Jeyne, we have to leave at once, really quietly."  
Jeyne got up and started packing the few things they carried along.  
Brynden tried to help, but Jeyne could see he was listening to the forest. Little Robb opened his eyes without a sound and stared at Jeyne seriously when she tied him with a shawl to her front, just like peasant women carried their babies.   
Brynden made a gesture for her to remain quiet and whispered,  
"You have to go ahead, I'll stay to hold them. Keep going north, don't stop. I will find you."  
Jeyne lifted her hand on his cheek and took maybe the last look at him. His eyes were gentle, and to her surprise she couldn't cry. Wanting to tell him that she loved him and that the time together with him had been the best in her life, she only turned and headed north.

 

She carried Robb for hours, until the sun settled at her left. The baby seemed to sense her tension, because he stared at her silently, though he must have been hungry. When the last beams disappeared behind the trees and the forest grew dark, Jeyne stopped to listen. When she heard nothing, she fed little Robb and continued the walk. It had been easy to follow the setting sun, but in the darkness heading north turned out to be more complicated. Was she going circles in the darkness?   
Jeyne had never been really alone, no one had ever even expected her to cope on her own.   
After she had foolishly, blinded by love, let Robert deflower her, he had given her his cloak and the prestige and protection that came with it. She had been the queen. After the Freys had murdered her husband and mother in law, Brynden Tully had escaped with her from Riverrun making sure she would not end up a hostage for the Lannisters. 

A howl echoed through the forest. Jeyne stopped, she had never before heard wolves in the forest. Robert giggled.  
"Hush now, little Kraken, you are far from the sea..."  
The terrain looked terribly familiar, what little she could see in the darkness. Did she not pass here just a while ago?  
The wolf howled again and Jeynes courage left her. Shaking, she leaned to a tree and curled against it in a tiny bundle. She closed her eyes hoping to never hear the howling again.  
"Jeyne."  
The voice was so familiar, so dear, but she did not open her eyes. She sobbed,  
"You died."  
"Jeyne, hold my hand."  
Opening her eyes she saw Robert, just like in her dream, handsome wearing his crown, all worries had disappeared from his face. A faint light was shining behind him.  
Jeyne took his hand. He smiled and lifted her up.   
"She is waiting."  
"Who?"  
"Lady."  
He turned and started running through the forest and despite for her previous despair and exhaustion, following him was like running in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Robert's voice was soft,  
"Do not be afraid. I will always be at your side."  
Before Jeyne could turn her head, he had vanished. 

She felt cold steel pressed against her throat. There were four men, armoured, but she could not see the sigils, if they had any.  
"Not a sound..."

The mailed fist on her neck bruised her just by being there. Hardly able to breath, she could not have screamed even if she wanted to.  
A new howl echoed in the wood.

Jeyne could hear an arrow in the air and the man holding her fell limp to the ground. One more fell to an another arrow and that was all she could see before hiding behind trees and sneaking away. She was confident the Blackfish could trace her from the spot she left, if he could deal with the remaining soldiers. She was sure he could, and the best way to help was to stay out of his way, so she would not be used as leverage against him. 

 

She walked until the sun rose. Robert had started to whine so she camped to feed him. Afterwards, they both fell to a dreamless slumber.   
When the Blackfish found them, he fell on his knees. Exhausted, and to thank the seven gods,  
"...strength of women... helps our daughters through this fray..."  
He had followed her tracks, until she had abruptly turned to the east for a short while, where he found traces of battle and blood, but no bodies and, more importantly, her traces heading north again.  
What in the seven hells had made her turn east in the first place?

In her sleep, Jeyne turned to her other side. Her long braid fell off her face revealing the bruises on her neck, making him curse softly. His soft voice made her open her eyes and spring up,  
"Brynden... "  
Relaxing back to her cover, she sighed,  
"Thank the seven you found us... "  
Brynden returned her smile, not telling her of the burn he felt in his chest, like a fist squeeezing his heart, making breathing difficult.  
"Jeyne, my love, we have to sleep in turns and then keep moving again. But first, you have to tell me what happened in the forest. I saw blood on the ground and your traces."  
"Did you see their sigils?"  
"Whose sigils?"  
"The soldiers you shot in the forest. "  
"Jeyne, I didn't shoot any soldiers. There were no bodies when I got there. Jeyne, you need to tell me everything, in as much detail you can remember."  
Jeyne was surprised how much she could remember.  
Pretending to be calm, he didn't want to tell that her that whoever had shot the soldiers and carried them away could have easily followed her traces. 

Moving away from the covers, she caressed his wind burned cheek.   
"I couldn't sleep anymore. Please, let me have the first watch so you can rest."  
Brynden wanted to disagree, telling her he would take the first slot, but his exhausted muscles melted to the still warm covers and she was asleep when his head touched the bundle of a pillow Jeyne had folded. 

Before settling to watch and listen over the forest, she briefly wrapped herself over the Tullys warm sleeping body, just to feel him. Then she wrapped her cloak tightly around her and sharpened her senses to her surroundings. Every squirrel and wind moving the branches made her flinch at first, but soon she learned to differentiate little animals and other normal not man-made sounds.   
When Robb Stark came back he didn't make a sound moving towards her.  
"Lady is still waiting. Do not be afraid."  
"I am not afraid."  
"She will find you."  
Robert disappeared again. Jeyne's grandmother was known to have often encountered the dead. Her mother had told that they brought messages and sometimes asked for a favor.  
Brynden slept until the evening came, cold and drizzly but blanketing them to a velvety darkness making their progress towards north less noticable. The velvety darkness also covered a dozen eyes looking at them, one of them blue and stone-like.

 

They had been followed for a while, but Brynden didn't want to worry Jeyne. There were more of them than he could handle, and if they wanted to simply hurt them, they already would have.  
Why didn't they stop them already? Who were they? Didn't they capture them because they were headed exactly where they wanted anyway?  
Sighing, he stopped.  
"Jeyne, we will be captured. We have been followed."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"To stay alive. If they wanted to hurt you, they would have before I found you."  
Fear she felt for him was like a fist squeezing her heart.   
"And what about you, Brynden?"

Suddenly Jeyne gasped seeing a figure stand between the trees. Cloaked, hooded, face hidden she could still see that there was something dreadfully wrong. The figure stood like she was stone, lacking any human manner, changing weight, turning head of sheer curiosity or streching a tense muscle. But there was a familiarity to her, and shaking, Jeyne stepped closer. Little Robb started crying, and the figure stepped quickly back.   
Jeyne saw a glimpse of her face,  
"Lady Catelyn?"  
Her face was pale, almost blue, veiny, swollen, and not a trace of her soul was visible in her once so expressive blue eyes. Tears ran on Jeyne's cheeks,  
"Lady Catelyn? What evil sorcery is this?"   
Brynden stepped to her as well,  
"Cat?"  
His hand was shaking when he took it to his niece's cheek,  
"Oh Cat, what happened to you..."  
Jeyne fell on her knees to the ground, sobbing.

 

Lady Stoneheart turned away from her uncle and took a hand to her gaping throat, murmured something to a man behind her. Unceremoniously walking away, she murmured more commands. Apparently the men understood her and formed a circle around Jeyne and Brynden. A man with a receding hairline and wrinkled forehead spoke out,  
"Lady Catelyn doesn't speak anymore, but she remembers. I am Thoros of Myr and the fellow on my left is Anguy."  
An archer. Jeyne noticed his bow, remembering the relief she had felt when a mailed fist fell limp from her neck,  
"You shot the arrow, did you not, boy?  
As the Queen of the North she had learned to speak politely, but down, to the soldiers, it was expected of her. The Archer was not younger than her, maybe a bit older actually.  
"Yes, m'lady."

Brynden frowned at Thoros of Myr,  
"Is it because of your evil witchcraft my poor niece isn't resting with the Seven, as she should?"  
The priest didn't answer, but a dark shadow fell on his face,  
"You are welcome with us, both of you. Let's talk more over some bread and stew."


	9. Chapter 9

The Brotherhood's stew was hot and spicy and their bread sweet.   
"Mmmh, this is divine... So fresh! You can not possibly bake it here in the camp?"   
Thoros of Myr winked at the sweet lady,  
"We have friends in the village."  
The Bard started singing the Bear and the Maiden Fair. Jeyne blushed.   
"Shall I tell them to stop?"  
Jeyne shook her head,  
"Of course not. Men sing, and I would sing along myself if it wasn't for the stew."  
Thoros looked at her and emptied his flask of liquor. It burned his insides first but after that gave him warmth nothing else could. He should have been converting the former Queen of the North to the Red Good, but much more enjoyed watching her eat.  
And she enjoyed watching Brynden Tully. How interesting.  
He forgot about his vague remarks when Jeyne was kind enough to hand him her own untouched mug of wine, getting him from tipsy to wee bit tipsier. 

 

 

"I miss you Brynden!"  
Ser Brynden gestured her not to speak so loudly. He was on his watch duty around the   
camp and Jeyne had volunteered to deliver the circle its supper.   
"I don't care. I can't go another day without touching you!"  
"Come here, my love."  
Jeyne rushed to his arms.  
"Oh, Brynden. No one will hear us from here! I miss you."  
"We see each other every day."  
"And not being able to touch you, or sleep next to you makes it even worse."  
Brynden wanted to curse the Brotherhood every day for separating them while keeping them so close to each other. They sneaked away every chance they got, making an art out of secret whispers and caresses, never before realizing how much a nod, simple smile or a glance could express. Only Brynden walking by her wishing her good morning or evening made her heart pound and miss wildly the friction of his body pressed against hers. 

Jeyne kissed him tenderly,  
"Do you miss me, Brynden?"  
Kissing her passionately, he pressed her hand to his buldge. Jeyne gasped, he had never been that abrupt before.  
"Oh, Brynden!"   
She rubbed his member eagerly with her hand. Brynden licked her lips with the tip of his tongue,  
"Every day is wasted when I can't wake up with you next to me..."  
Panting, she untied his breeches and pulled his stiffened member out from them.   
"I want to take you in my mouth..."  
He caressed her chestnut hair and moaned,  
"You don't have to, Jeyne..."  
"I want to... I want to swallow your come!"

Chuckling, Jeyne bent down on him and unceremoniously took his member as deep in her mouth as she could. Brynden sighed,  
"Mmmhh, my love..."   
He caressed her neck gently and ran his fingers through her silky braid.  
"Oh, Jeyne!"  
Looking up from his cock to his eyes she smiled cupping his stones gently. The sight of his hard cock going in and out of her mouth, Jeyne's full lips smiling around it was too much for the pressure that had build in his manhood in the past few weeks they had stayed with the brotherhood, mostly being only able to look at her.   
He forgot they were supposed to be quiet, and grunted loud spilling his mighty load in her hot mouth. 

Brynden tied his breeches back up and pulled her back to his arms.   
"And my love, what shall we do with you..?"  
Jeyne pulled herself gently away from him,  
"I have to go hand the men their bread."  
She kissed him and walked away. 

 

Neither of them noticed Anguy, who had listened to them with a tormented expression on his face... Only if her name would not remind him of his love, to whom he had poured his fortune in Kings Landing.

 

 

Brynden had gone on patrol with lady Stoneheart when Thoros of Myr rushed to her,  
"Anguy will escort you to the inn in the village. You have to stay there for awhile."  
Jeyne lifted Robb from his cradle,  
"What's the matter? Should we not wait for ser Brynden?"  
"It is best for you that we don't. We are expecting the Red Woman."  
"Another priest?"  
"Yes, and it is better she does not see you. Stannis might have his own idea what to do with you and Robert."  
Speaking up without thinking, Jeyne blurted,  
"Why will you not simply change us for his gold? Gods know you need it."  
Thoros of Myr didn't even flinch, he laughed,  
"Because of the distance."  
"The distance?"  
"Stannis, and specially the Red Woman must be feared, but the distance to them is much greater than the distance to lady Stoneheart, and the Blackfish, who are also to be feared."  
And what will become of us if someday they should not return from one of the rides?

 

"Milady, I have saddled your horse for you."  
"Thank you, Anguy."


	10. Chapter 10

Anguy sang the Rains of Castamere all the way to the tavern.  
Jeyne coughed and she got very cold but just when she was about to beg for him to sing the Bear and the Maiden Fair instead, they reached the New Inn.  
"I didn't realize the inn was this far?"  
"We took a detour, milady, to be sure. We don't need trouble, the two of us on our own."  
Little Robb slept in Jeynes cloak,  
"Three of us, you mean Anguy."  
"Of course. Little Robb is going to be a formidable soldier one day."  
I do hope with all my heart he gets to live that far, milady.

 

The room the innkeeper led them to was lit with dozens of candles, their flames flickering in the draft while the wind howled in the ceilings. The fireplace was lit as well, making the room the warmest place Jeyne had been in for months.  
A maid brought them ale and stew and milk for the baby. Given a coin she curtsied clumsily and left the room.  
"Oh Anguy, this is heaven! The Red Woman must hunt us more often!"  
She meant it as a jest, but Anguy grew serious,  
"The room is more than comfortable, milady. But I am worried, and so should you be. The Red Woman has claimed one from our camp before..."

Jeyne made no prying questions and only listened when Anguy told her of a young blacksmith's apprentice who had been traded for gold by Thoros of Myr. Having expected her to express resentment, he was surprised not to find any trace of judgement on her face. He was even more surprised, with himself, when he confided to her what had happened to him after he had won the tournament in Kings Landing.

 

She could not withhold her tears when Anguy told her of a girl he fell in love with and had spent his fortune in Kings Landing. 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Anguy..."  
Jeyne didn't know what to say. Her father had always said that small folk needed  
guidance and could not be given responsibility because they weren't apt to carry it. He seemed to have been right.  
"What happened to your lady love, Anguy?"  
Anguys proud posture hunched,  
"I can't say, milady. Lord Baelish banned me from the brothel once she had told me her real name. Jeyne Poole from Winterfell."  
Jeyne gasped,  
"From Winterfell? The Lannister's are beasts indeed to sell a highborn maid to a brothel!"  
"They are. She was captured the day lord Stark's household, including her father, was butchered, and sent to the brothel."

 

"Sometimes the Gods see fit to save our lives by the most ridiculous means. Do you know why I was left behind to Riverrun and not brought to the Twins?"  
Anguy blushed, he had heard rumors.  
"Do you know who he brought? Dacey Mormont. They say they danced their last dance together." 

 

"She had carried his bastard... That's why the Freys stabbed her in the belly. I cried when they told me, although I had envied her before. So much that I had dreamed of stabbing her myself... But apart from the envy, I did not harbor any ill will towards her for loving Robert, how could I have blamed her for that?"  
"The King should not have kept a concubine so openly..."  
"The King can do as he pleases, specially if his Queen is barren. I heard whispers that he was going to legitimize lady Dacey's baby, if it were a boy..."  
Any highborn wife's first and the most important obligation was to bear children, and for a queen the failure meant failing at her most important task.  
"I don't know what to tell you, milady."

 

"Where are you from, Anguy?"  
"From the Dornish Marches, milady"  
"Do you miss home?"  
"This is home now, milady."  
Reaching for the jug, she filled his mug with ale,  
"You don't have to call me milady."  
"Thank you, lady Jeyne."  
"I pray that you will meet your lady love again, Anguy."

 

 

Jeyne could not withhold a pleasurable sigh when she pulled the covers over her. Sleeping on the ground was something one got quickly used to, but the comfort of a soft bed was only really appreciated when lost.  
A snore came from the door where Anguy had wisely placed himself, so no man could open the door and enter the room without waking him up.

The linens were fresh and smelled of lavender. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember the day when Brynden Tully had rode back to Riverrun alone.  
She had cried for weeks, never forgetting the shame of the all devouring gratitude she felt for the Gods having returned ser Brynden to her.  
When he had come for her during the night before Riverrun surrendered, she had followed him without a doubt.  
"I love him..."  
She whispered again,  
"I love Brynden Tully."

 

 

 

Thoros was waken up the moment Melisandre of Asshai and Stannis' soldiers were spotted.  
Sun was just rising behind her, it played with the red of her hair, making her look horrid like a flame incarnate.  
"Valar morghulis."  
"Valar dohaeris."  
They continued their conversation in High Valyrian,  
"What brings you back to our humble caves, lady Melisandre?"  
"Our latest exchange went well, thank you for that. The lord of Light has let me see you have something for me again. We bring gold."  
Brynden Tully and lady Stoneheart had returned during the night, and they had agreed to let Thoros try to handle the situation first.

 

Lady Melisandre dismounted her horse, unaware of the arrows the Brotherhood had in the woods pointing to each one of her men.  
"I require Jeyne Stark and the Greyjoy pup."  
Taking a good sip from his flask he smiled wiping his mouth,  
"They are here, because the lord of Light brought them here."  
"Lord of Light led them here so I could find them."  
"No. He has other plans for them, Melisandre of Asshai."  
"Do you claim to know better than me what is the will of R'hollor?"

 

"I claim that."  
Drawing a sudden breath, she cursed her weakness for not foreseeing this and coming better prepared.  
"We have a problem then, Thoros of Myr."  
Thoros of Myr drew his sword, flaming red and orange, as beautiful and dreadful as the Red Woman.  
She hissed,  
"Now, now. You have lived in Westeros for too long, my friend. We can still settle this without acting barbaric."  
Her words didn't make him lower his sword.  
"Had I known this would be so difficult I would have come better prepared."  
Her words, however, made everyone else in the brotherhood take a better aim or draw their sheathed sword.  
Melisandre snorted and made an impatient gesture,  
"You have nothing to fear from me, brotherhood."

 

Melisandre had left Stannis' swords outside and sat by the fire alone with Thoros.  
"If I can't have the Kraken prince, I request something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"Well..."  
Thoros of Myr moved uncomfortably in his place. Melisandre stared into the fire.   
"...what do you want, then?"  
"You have a man in your camp who is not a king, but makes them.   
"How can you know that?"  
"I saw it in the fire. The magic is waning quickly, though. I require him right away."  
Thoros' voice was soft,  
"Makes kings but is not a king? Who is he?"  
"Whoever is the gentlest to the widow of the young wolf. You should know better what takes place in your camp, than I do."  
The truth was that Thoros of Myr didn't, and the little he did know, he read wrong.  
"Oh, she must be attached to Anguy... So, north will get its heir..."  
"Yes. I require him right away."  
"Do you wish to take him to Dragonstone?"  
"No, one night should suffice."

For a moment they both stared silently to the fire.  
"Who is this Anguy?"  
"My young archer champion."  
Melisandre raised her eyebrows,  
"A lowborn boy?"  
"He saved her from Frey men before. And he is quite handsome."  
"Bring him here to the cave and make sure no one interrupts us, no matter what you hear."  
Thoros gulped,  
"I can't let you hurt him, we are outnumbered as we are!"  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just bring him to me." 

Thoros cleared his throat.  
"He's not here. I must fetch him."  
Melisandre's eyes were almost tender,  
"We should leave at once."

 

 

Thoros pondered letting the Blackfish know where they were headed, but was saved from making the decision when he loped to him.   
"Where are you going?"  
Melisandre spun around when she heard his voice,  
"Brynden Tully?"  
Ser Brynden bowed to her like he'd have for any lady, though he didn't consider her one. Melisandre stepped closer to him and looked keenly in his eyes. R'hllor didn't reveal anything of his fate to her but she seized the moment anyway,  
"I see daggers in the dark... "  
Daggers in the dark was Melisandre's favorite when she had not had the time to find out what the object of her foresight was most afraid of,   
"...beware, for the night is dark and full of terror."  
Wanting to slap her in the face, he bowed again,  
"Thank you for your kind words, lady Melisandre."  
She mounted her horse giving Brynden the opportunity to address Thoros alone.   
"Where are you taking her?"  
"Don't worry, Tully. She wants Anguy."  
"Why would the priestess want Anguy?"  
"Apparently he has the honor to father the late King of the North's heir."  
Thoros misinterpreted Brynden's silence and grinned,  
"A lady's fancy for a lowborn archer has never been better news for the north."

 

Heart pounding, ser Brynden mounted his horse and rode after Thoros and Melisandre. The relief that the Red Woman was not about to try and take little Robert or Jeyne changed to questions and a feeling so bitter it burned through his heart like acid.   
He remembered the last time Jeyne had searched him in the forest, her innocent smile, the passionate spark in her hazel eyes, when she was riding on top of him bodice unlaced, teats bouncing and fingers drilling in his back.  
She loved him. He was sure of that.   
There's no way she could have sneaked in the forest with Anguy.

The thought of the Hound fondling Jeyne had not been nearly as agitating as the young lowborn boy having her in his arms.  
Troubling images of Jeyne and the young archer together brought a cold sweat to his face. He imagined him cupping her lush breasts with his sunburned long fingers, licking her red erect nipples, lifting her skirts up while she eagerly opened her legs, inviting him to...  
His horse neighed sensing how upset he was.  
There was a possibility that Jeyne was not pregnant as she had hoped, but had fallen to the arms of the handsome archer for the night she had spent with him in the Inn and he had managed to... 

The brown mare neighed again and Melisandre gave Brynden a pondering look. Suddenly knowing that nothing Jeyne could have done in the Inn would change his feelings for her.

He loved her.

He loved her even more than his honor because he would not stand by watching if her fancy for the lowborn would grow stronger, but shoot him with an arrow, stab him in the heart, flay him, decapitate him with his sword, dig his eyes out with a spoon... 

Nobody would question ser Brynden, the hero of the Ninepenny Kings War if he brought back the bloody pulp of his body and claimed they had been ambushed by some soldiers from Harrenhal.

 

As soon as lady Jeyne had woken up, Anguy stepped out to wait.  
Jeyne had barely combed her hair before the door opened and the Red Gods Flame walked in with Thoros, Anguy and Brynden.  
Though Robb had humiliated her with Dacey, she had always been his Queen and stood by his side listening and learning through the war councils and debates.   
Men were tense, and all feared the Red Woman, more or less.   
Chestnut hair falling on her back, Jeyne smiled icily,   
"If none of you knows how to knock before opening the Queen's door, you have stayed too long in the wilds. Try again."  
Melisandre hissed and Thoros' jaw dropped, the claim that Jeyne was still a queen and to be treated as such was absurd.   
Hiding his amusement Brynden opened the door and let others out.   
Standing in the hallway Thoros shook his head and knocked on the closed door.   
After a couple of minutes she called for them, imagining she was the Young Wolf and the others undisciplined banner men pleading for his mercy.  
"What is it, now?"

 

Before they realized they didn't need her consent, or even to explain the situation to her, she came to understand that the Red Priestess somehow knew about her love for ser Brynden, the love was blessed and that the Red Priestess wanted her piece of the blessing.   
And ser Brynden didn't even flinch, staring angrily at poor Anguy who had shrunk visibly under his gaze.

 

Jeyne felt a burning jealousy, more bitter than she had ever felt for Robb, not knowing if she was more upset with Brynden or Melisandre. The fact that nobody had really asked for her consent didn't stop her from pretending.  
"Out of respect for Thoros of Myr I will not dispute this."  
She turned around pretending to check up on sleeping little Robert,   
"Thank you. You can leave me alone now."  
The strength in her own voice surprised her. It was the icy voice of the Queen. Tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away until she heard the door close behind her. 

 

She waited until she was sure they were far enough and furiously grabbed the chair tossing it to the door making its legs break.  
"Seven curses upon that red whore!"  
Brynden barely managed to move away from the chair Jeyne had thrown violently at the door.   
"Brynden!"  
Jeyne blushed, embarrassed that he had witnessed her unladylike behavior,   
"Oh, I am so sorry Brynden."  
Something in his eyes made her blood boil again, reminding her of Robert when he had invited her to share the bed with him and Dacey Mormont. If she'd had anymore chairs, she;d have thrown them at him,   
"Why are you lingering here!"  
"I didn't want to leave you alone..."  
"Should you not be servicing your lady Melisandre!?"  
Realizing what her angry words meant made him smile at her tenderly,  
"Oh, Jeyne... My love..."  
Totally misunderstanding his smile, she drew a deep breath,  
"You want me to join you? Thats why you are here?"  
"Jeyne, my love, you don't understand..."  
"Fine, if that's what you want!"  
"What?"  
"I'll accompany you to bed with Melisandre if that's what you want!"

Brynden's blood rushed to his hips,  
"Oh? Thank you, that's very generous... But unnecessary."  
He stepped to her and caressed her face,  
"The Red Priestess thinks it's Anguy she needs."  
"Anguy? But..."  
Relief surged over her and she could not withhold a snigger,  
"...poor Anguy!"

The Blackfish stroked her slender back,  
"We will have to leave the jolly Brotherhood before she finds out we betrayed her."  
"Lady Cat will never let us go."  
"She is not Catelyn anymore and we wont ask her. But before we escape, that bed looks very inviting..."


	12. Chapter 12

Little Robb moved in the cradle by the fire but didn't wake up.  
"Oh, Brynden, are we really leaving? It has been torture to have you so close and not be allowed to touch you..."  
Chuckling, he whispered in her ear,  
"Get to the bed, my love."  
Holding his hands and smiling Jeyne led him to the bed.  
It had been Brynden's intention to get Jeyne out of her clothes as soon as possible, but when she felt the luxury of a soft bed under his bones and muscles he could not help but to lay still and enjoy it,  
"Oooohhh..."  
Jeyne smirked, knowing well that she had had the same reaction last night,  
"One forgets how soft they are. Shall I tuck you in, then?"

Sheets and the pillows smelled like Jeyne already, and if she had been away, he would have buried his face in the covers and taken his manhood into his own palms,  
"Don't you dare do anything, but come laying here next to me."  
Stolen kisses in the forest, hastily pulling breeches and skirts away worrying to get caught had not gotten his blood going the same way he knew had happened to Jeyne. She had enjoyed the danger and secrets, that's the reason she had sought for him so often when they were with the Brotherhood.  
Brynden wondered, if that was also the reason she had given herself so eagerly to the Young Wolf, though it could have ruined her.  
Smiling she started undressing herself, but Brynden grabbed her gently,  
"Stop, just come here, please."

 

He dozed off for a while in her warmth, and woke up to her voice, humming a familiar tune. She caressed his back with her tender hands. Each stroke send like strings of fire to his hips and he felt his manhood harden. Hearing his steady breathing change made her almost grin. She had undressed him, sleeping, and admired his tight muscular frame and ran her fingers on each on his battle scars. He was practically covered in them, some thick and rough, like they had not been stitched properly.  
She had felt intense need to have him inside her, but didn't want to wake him up so she waited.

 

Waking up Brynden pulled Jeyne closer and noticed that she had undressed him, she caressed his chest and stomach,  
"You are too handsome man to be hidden..."  
Her hand found his hard member and pressed it lightly,  
"...under your clothes..."  
"Oh, Jeyne!"  
"You have the best cock I could ever imagine... Let me taste it..."

 

Before Jeyne had the chance to move to go down on him, he grabbed her, turned her around and pressed her against the mattress.  
He had never treated her so bluntly before, but Jeyne didn't mind his hard member pressed against her buttocks.  
"Oh, Brynden..."  
Brynden grunted and pulled her skirts up, caressing her leg and thigh as her skin got revealed. Jeyne sighed, and arched her back to get her hips even closer to him.  
Slowly, he lifted her skirts to her waist and cupped her round buttocks.  
His first instinct pulling her skirts up was to get his hard cock inside her as fast as possible without hurting or scaring her but he changed his mind and bent over to kiss the curve of her lover back.  
It tickled and Jeyne chuckled.  
His next moves made Jeyne pant. He lifted her ass high, pressed a finger against her swollen nub and kissed her buttocks, he whispered,  
"Jeyne my love, move your legs wider apart.."  
"Mmhm..."  
Once she had managed to do that his finger still caressing her nub, he parted his bum cheeks even more. The sight of her bare ass made him lick his lips,  
"You are so lovely it drives me mad..."

Jeyne shivered and panted in anticipation when he caressed her ass with his thumb. When she felt his hot breath on her and his tongue on her ass, lightly like he was afraid she would flinch away.  
She tensed up a bit and panted, but arched her back to get closer to him.  
Brynden pressed rhythmically her nub and slid his index finger inside her tight wetness all the while licking her ass. Jeyne panted and mumbled something he could not tell what it was.

He resisted the wicked urge to pull away to ask what was it that she was trying to say, and her moaning got louder. Her flesh started to contract around his finger and she peaked uncontrollably falling to the bed. Usually Brynden would have given her a minute or two to gather herself, but the licking and the intensity of her pleasure had almost made him spill his seed on her legs.  
He turned her limp body around and pulled her shirt and bodice away. She was still in the midsts of her peak, skin and muscles overly sensity to his touch. She tried to squirm away, to close her legs but he pulled her skirts off her and forced her legs apart.  
She opened her eyes and flickered her eyelashes,  
"Mmmmh... My love..."

Brynden could not contain the heat seeing her dripping wet folds before him, eyes hazy from the pleasure he had given her and thrusted himself inside her with one move. He had never before been so rough on her and was almost afraid of himself feeling how tiny she was around him. She could not relax like usually, due to her spasming muscles. He held her hips so she could not get away from under him, he panted,  
"Please, don't deny me, Jeyne..."  
His next thrusts had her biting her lips, but she did not try to push him away.  
She wrapped her legs around his back and cupped his cheeks.  
The trust and love that shone from her eyes made Brynden yearn even closer to her than was ever possible. The shame for being so rough and selfish flushed on him like cold water and tried to pull out of her but he didn't let him go. Her lips were red and cheeks blushed with passion,  
"Please, don't stop... I need you... Just like that..."  
Brynden pressed his lips against her and whispered,  
"I need you more than anything..."  
He pushed himself as deep inside her as he could again making her moan and pant. The friction was more than she was ever used to, he filled her inside out all the way to the tips of her fingers that were clinging to his shoulders,

"Mmhm Brynden..."  
His blue eyes were deep enough to drown her completely, she answered his movements eagerly, feeling the need express him how she felt, she kissed his lips and whispered between her moans,  
"Brynden... I love you..."  
Her words pierced his soul and he caressed her hair,  
"Jeyne... I love you!"

 

Their souls merged together more tightly with each welcomed thrust until they could not be sure who was speaking and who was listening, believing,  
"I love you."  
"I... mmmh... love you."

 

After spilling inside her, he didn't pull away but held her even tighter. Jeyne rested her head against his strong chest thinking that she never wanted to leave his embrace. His heart started to pound steadily soon and Jeyne's heart settled slowly to his rhythm. 

Each part of him fit perfectly in to hers and his arms around her were soothing and safe.  
"We have to leave soon before the Red Woman finds out we deceived her..."  
Jeynes voice faded. He caressed her hair,  
"We'll leave soon enough. We have horses, they won't catch us. Let's just stay like this for a while longer..."  
Jeyne closed her eyes again and nuzzled in his warmth. She opened her eyes, wanting to see his face,  
"Brynden..?"  
Her voice was timid. He opened his eyes,  
"What's wrong, my love?"  
Jeyne wanted to ask him, but feared she would sound feeble to him,  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
Brynden continued to strike her hair and neck, with slow long movement, just like he would to calm down a panicked horse,  
"Hush... Please, tell me..."  
His eyes were so sincere that Jeyne whispered,  
"What you said before... Did you mean it..?"  
Brynden didn't understand what she meant so she gathered her courage,  
"The thing you said about me..?"  
Understanding her words, he pulled further from her to see her face better. Jeyne misunderstood his gesture and continued hastily,  
"No, Brynden, I am so sorry for bringing it up..."  
She tried to get up from the bed, but he didn't let her go. He held her against the bed and locked her eyes in his,  
"I meant every word..."  
Tears filled her eyes and she sighed softly,  
"Oh, Brynden!"  
"I love you Jeyne, more than anything."  
The Blackfish kissed her tears away.

What had been meant as a small while holding on to comfort the Inn could provide had became the moment she would remember that changed her life.  
She had fallen in love with the most honorable man she could imagine, been to heaven and back in his embrace and now she knew that he loved her as she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, my lady..."  
Maids nose twitched when she studied Jeyne's hands. She scoffed at her nails and turned her hands around. Blisters on her palms, from riding day and night had not healed yet.   
"Don't worry lady Jeyne. Your hands will heal soon."  
Jeyne wanted to pull her hand away and send the girl away, but then she would have been left alone to the cool chamber until the supper she was invited to share with her host. 

The chamber was decorated with mosaic tiles and heavily embroidered silk pillows. Carved wooden shades blocked the sun.

The maid's responsibility was not only to prepare her for the dinner but also to keep her company.   
"Is that how ladies in the Westerlands comb their hair?"  
Jeyne looked at the maid's beautiful black hair and shrugged at her own simple braid,  
"Perhaps if they are very, very busy with the harvest."  
"Let me comb it. You don't have to look like a peasant here. You are not hiding anymore."

Jeyne smiled but didn't say anything. The maid was wrong, she was still hiding, but her hideout had changed completely.   
Wet moss from the forest had changed to cold mosaic tiles. Muddy, torn boots were thrown away and she was wearing light shoes embroidered with patterns so intricate that she could not sew them herself. 

 

The maid looked at her reflection from the mirror, pleased with her work,  
"Do you like it?"

Her locks were gathered half-up and she had attached a thin beaded diadem on her temples and like magic it accented her hazel eyes. She hadn't looked at herself in a mirror for a long time and was shocked to see how sad the look in her eyes was. Shape of the diadem framing her face turned them mysterious, almost playful,  
"It's wonderful, thank you. Now, I will take a walk, you can stay here with Robert."  
Her host had suggested a nurse for the baby but Jeyne insisted on taking care of the auburn haired boy herself.  
She kissed his forehead, sleeping in his cot and turned away.

 

Sun blinded her for a moment and she remembered what the Blackfish had whispered in her ear.

 

\--

 

"Jeyne, my love...  
They had ridden all day and didn't camp until the sun had disappeared behind the trees.   
The horses they stole from the Brotherhood had been well looked after and they could ride them all the way to their destination.  
Brynden had lifted her from her saddle and kissed her tenderly,  
"There's something I must ask you tonight..."

 

The thin mattress was hard after the Inn's bed, and the cool dampness had already crept to her back.   
She had felt tired earlier, but waiting for Brynden had her almost squirming.   
When he finally came, the earnest look in his eyes made her caress his cheeks gently,  
"Brynden... Why so serious?"  
Her hands wandered to his chest and back, wrapped around him.  
He kissed her forehead in the dark. Jeyne chuckled,  
"Perfect, isn't it?"  
"You are..."  
"Mmmh..."

"Jeyne, I want you to take my cloak..."

 

\--

 

Jeyne kept to the shade as she made her way to the other side of the fortress. In the Crag her mother and the maids had carefully watched her every step so that she would not strain and shame her house.  
Here nobody seemed to care where she wandered, it was the Blackfish who had changed, distanced from her.

 

Brynden had kept his arms on her shoulders under their hosts investigating gaze but after she was politely escorted away and she had seen him the next day he had been polite, formal, and had not looked her into eyes, let alone touched her.  
First, she had assumed they would simply return to the secretive stolen moments they'd had in the Brotherhood's camp.  
She'd found out where his chamber was and had sneaked out in the night to see him.

Now she wished she hadn't.

 

Footsteps awakened her from her thoughts. Light boots, swift and graceful steps, it was someone who valued speed over steel.


End file.
